


不破镜像（R）

by frogko



Category: 01 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 我的英雄学院 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogko/pseuds/frogko





	不破镜像（R）

不破镜像【R】

 

【25岁轟郷勝己回到过去七天的故事】

⚠️注意⚠️  
-轟郷勝己（25）x国中生绿谷デク（15）  
国中轟郷勝己（15）x国中绿谷デク（15）

-玻璃糖刀穿插，一个无能为力改变过去的故事

【轟郷自己怼自己】

-人渣郷rape行为依旧有，注意！

 

（一）

 

轟郷勝己四肢粘摊在地上，平躺这一动不动，一米八五的身材很占地方，时空传送的稀有个性让他可以待在这个时间线一周，但同时这个个性的副作用让他一时失去行动力，现在只好目不转睛地盯着天空发呆。

 

这附近应该就是折寺中学了吧，希望能快点爬起来，不然会被放学的国中生们当做可疑分子的。

 

“你为什么躺在这啊？大叔。”

 

我靠？！！这熟悉的声线该不会是……

 

“身体不舒服吗？需要我叫救护车吗？”

 

还有这种多管闲事的关切口吻，没错了……

影子在小心翼翼地靠近轟郷的头顶，从头发的阴影可以判断，来者是个卷毛，他身上的学生制服可以判断是附近的国中生。

 

“喂、喂！你还好吗？”

 

没立刻听到轟郷的回应，国中生有点焦急，担心眼前的大叔突发疾病，生命危急，甚至想蹲下来先做一套急救措施，还拿出翻盖手机拨打急救号码。

 

“我还活着，デク你先别叫救护车。”

 

健康的成年人轟郷勝己可一点也不想被担架带到医院做全身检查。

 

刚准备探鼻息的绿谷デク吓得想收回失礼的手，来不及收回就尴尬地停在轟郷鼻尖附近，听到陌生人准确无误地念出了自己的名字，绿谷デク大为惊讶，有些警惕了起来

 

更重要的是，原来以为这人只是有自家幼驯染的同款金色爆炸头而已，没想到长得居然还那么像，眼睛也是血红色的，不过脸庞棱角更分明，五官看起来至少有二十岁，穿得也不是黑色的学生制服，而是长款大衣，简直就是……

 

“你、你……是谁？”

 

轟郷感觉上半身好像恢复了些许行动力，努力抬起头，用眼神直接回应绿谷デク满脸的不可思议。要不是手脚还动不了，他真想起身扯一把デク带雀斑的脸蛋，手感一定很好

 

“我们每天放学一起回家，居然问我我是谁？”

 

“轟郷？！！还是……成年版的？！！”

 

“答对了，反应真慢。”

 

他们的关系到现在都挺好，所以国中的绿谷デク毫不忌讳地戳拔了一根躺倒中的轟郷勝己的头发，他又激动又不敢相信，想亲手验证一下自己不是在做梦，仔细端详起手里的头发

 

“居然真的是生物结构？我还以为是机器假人之类的恶作剧呢！”

 

“敲！！！臭小鬼你他妈干什么？！！拔头发很痛啊！！！”

 

感觉头顶邦得一声，倒也不是多痛，但感觉被冒犯，轟郷勝己也不想装温柔大哥哥的人设，呲牙咧嘴地瞪着眼前没有半点礼貌的国中生

 

“啊、啊！对不起！！！遇到未来的轟郷大叔，我太激动了……那个，这根还给你！！！”

 

然后绿谷デク就毕恭毕敬地把新鲜的头发放回轟郷的额头，像个做错事的小学生一样蹲坐在轟郷旁边，头发顺着滑到了鼻梁，手动不了的轟郷觉得嘴角一阵抽搐。

 

国中的绿谷有这么皮的吗？当时自己怎么忍住的？

 

“未来的轟郷大叔，你是怎么来这的？坐着时光机吗？！！”

 

“个性传送来的。”

 

都是国中生了，居然还想着这种漫画书里的道具，不过也没奇怪，后来加入发明科的绿谷デク也参加过时空仪器的项目研究，这家伙就是相当执着

 

“未来的轟郷大叔，你来这是意外，还是有什么目的吗？”

 

绿谷デク眼神亮晶晶地拿出笔记本，想着如果是意外，自己可以帮忙带他去警局求助，有目的的话，说不定自己还能提供有用的信息。

 

“意外。”

 

“那需要我带你去警局找人帮忙吗？”

 

轟郷勝己脑内出现了成人的自己被国中生绿谷デク和警卫撵送到警局的画面，从心底一阵恶寒。

 

“不用了，在这里待上七天，个性解除时我就可以回去了。”

 

“原来如此。”

 

“未来的轟郷大叔，能和我讲讲未来的我和你的事情吗？”好奇心趋使绿谷继续询问

 

“后来我考上了雄英，现在是职业英雄，后来你也考上了雄英，现在也是职业英雄。”

 

完全不是绿谷デク想象的精彩情节，实打实的无聊大人口吻，但听到自己和轟郷都成了职业英雄，强烈的兴奋和喜悦还是一把抱住了心脏。

 

“太好了！我就知道我能进雄英！那些嘲讽过我的家伙真是打脸了！说什么无个性当不了英雄之类的。”

 

“未来的轟郷大叔，谢谢你过来告诉我这个！”

 

绿谷デク很高兴，高兴得眼角都快掉眼泪了，抿着嘴整个人一抖一抖的。

 

轟郷勝己看着眼前这个干净的灵魂欢欣雀跃的样子，像玩石子砸在水上时一样，觉得心里激开一片波纹，天真的雏鸟永远不知道前面有怎样的危险在等着他，绿谷デク也一定意识不到前方是怎样的血泪与疼痛，攀爬，缠绕，收紧，一点点折断他的翅膀

 

也许你可以救他，从你自己手里救他

 

“未来的轟郷大叔……”

 

“能不能不要用这个称呼，太繁琐了吧。”

 

从好早就想吐槽了，为什么要叫大叔啊，轟郷勝己想，自己也才二十五而已。

 

“额那……轟郷先生？”

 

“叫我小胜，你未来就是这样叫我的，我会习惯点。”

 

“小胜先生，我想问…未来……”

 

轟郷勝己，未来被デク称作人渣郷的成年人，正面不改色地说着谎，游刃有余地准备回答一切好奇心。绿谷デク咽了口口水，像要准备极大的勇气

 

 

“未来这个时候，我们还是最好的朋友吗？”

 

绿松石一样的眼睛里充满了期待和自信，像一颗颗火星一样灼烧轟郷的声带，让他敏捷的思维混乱起来，抑制住要蒙混过关的想法。

 

“算是吧……”

 

“我们是战斗中最好的合作伙伴，默契无间。”

 

不算说谎，执行任务时，デク还是个公私分明的人，相比对自己的厌恶，拯救危难的人才是首要的。デク那溅到血的侧脸真的耀眼，轟郷每次都会不小心看走神，然后就会被一把泰瑟无情地警告脑门。

 

发现手差不多能动了，轟郷勝己准备撑起上半身坐起来，这样就可以不用躺着和绿谷对话。

 

“问了这么多，你不用去上课吗？”

 

“啊这个啊，这节课是讲个性的潜能，我没资格参加的。”绿谷デク装作不在意地慌慌脑袋，脚却不自觉地踢着沙地，八成还是不甘心。

 

轟郷想起来，折寺国二的时候确实有几节课绿谷デク是没有来上课的，趁着逃课，绿谷一般会去实验室搞他的改装泰瑟或者溜去校外买个猪排可丽饼填肚子。

 

“哦~！对了，我买了可丽饼哦，小胜先生要吃吗？”绿谷デク突然想起挎包里带着还热的可丽饼。

 

“谢谢，你自己吃吧。”

 

如果不是只有一个饼，如果绿谷デク没有一边递一边咽口水，那轟郷勝己可能就吃了，毕竟不知道什么时候副作用能消除，走着去吃晚餐。

 

“糟了，下节课要开始了，我得跑回去了！英雄是不能迟到的啊！！！”

 

“小胜先生我先走了！后会有期！”

 

那抹年轻又快乐的阳光叼着可丽饼一蹦一跳地离开了轟郷勝己的视野。离去的脚步声刺痛着他的耳膜，眼前的デク并不属于已经是成年人的自己，而是这个时间线的穿着松垮的黑色学生制服的轟郷勝己。

 

真是可惜啊。

 

（二）

 

可以自由行动的时候，天都已经半黑了，学校里应该已经空了。早春季的傍晚只穿着一件外套在路边吹风还是有点冷的。轟郷勝己决定去找家店吃顿热乎乎的饭，如果能带份味增汤那就最好了。

 

在主路走了几十米远，路口处有一家充满暖色灯光的和食店，店内遥远又勾人回味的香味让轟郷勝己停住了脚步，观察了一下，店里的人不是很多，应该没问题。

 

“麻烦来一碗味增汤还有一份辣泡饭。”

 

“好的，客人请里面坐，我们店的炸猪排很有特色，要不要点一份尝尝看呢。”

 

刚委婉准备拒绝老板的热心推荐，轟郷勝己同时看到了店内的角落位置，一个孤零零坐在那，吸溜吃面的绿色脑袋，埋着头好像没发现自己，可能被拉面的热气挡住了视线。轟郷勝己想起来了，这家店是以前绿谷经常和自己一起来吃的那家。

 

“再要一份猪排。”

 

轟郷勝己安静地搬了张椅子在绿谷デク的对面坐下，端详着对面专注地解决面条的绿色卷毛，嘴附近好像还粘了一粒金色的猪排脆皮，和脸颊上的雀斑一样显眼。

 

“喂，デク！”

 

“就算你现在过来和我道歉，我也不会请客的！”

 

听到轟郷勝己的问候，绿谷デク好像很气氛，猛抬起头，瞪起眼睛。轟郷想，这家伙的眼睛真大，吃饭的时候两眼放光，就变得又大又亮，还蕴着水光，长相长得可爱归可爱，吵起架肯定很吃亏。

 

绿谷デク眨了眨大眼，认错人了，哦，也不对，这个人确实也是轟郷勝己。

 

“……啊，是小胜先生啊，我还以为是轟郷那家伙。”

 

绿谷デク继续低头默不作声地吃面，店主把味增汤先端了上来，气氛有点尴尬。

 

“吵架了？”轟郷勝己先打开话题。

 

“是。”绿谷デク吃着面，脸颊里突然气鼓了起来，“我就和轟郷说了我一定会考上雄英英雄科的事情，他就突然要和我吵，摆出那些无个性劣势的理论来。”

 

“本来还想请他来这家店，告诉他小胜先生你的事情！吵着吵着我就忘了！！！”绿谷愤愤地咬断筷子夹起的面条，“然后轟郷就自己走了，我就自己来这吃了！”

 

“轟郷这家伙超过分！！！随便否定别人的梦想的人最差劲了！”

 

“……”

 

“小胜先生！你说是不是！！！”

 

“デク，你现在问的和指责的是同一个人。”成年人轟郷勝己听着国中的绿谷闹着脾气，无奈地喝了一口味增汤。

 

“哦……抱歉我忘了，哈哈……”

 

绿谷デク放下筷子，盯着接近碗底的面汤沉思，情绪突然稳定，整个人突然间变得很安静，好像刚刚那个激动地抱怨批判自己幼驯染的人，已经离开了店面，眼前坐着的是另一个人一样。

 

轟郷勝己想起了那个属于自己的绿谷，前一秒还抓着泰瑟短刀嚷嚷要自己的命，后一秒又抱着自己的膝盖或者被子，缩成一团不说一句话，就只是掉眼泪。

 

虽然绿谷的情绪化是彻彻底底的神经质，但他们终究还是同一个人

 

“我只是希望他和别人不一样。”绿谷デク叹了口气，把筷子平放在碗上方。

 

“几乎所有人都劝我放弃啊，温柔善意的、冷漠不屑的还有讥讽嘲笑的，我都可以理解啊……”

 

“但是，我觉得唯独轟郷他、他……”

 

“他是会支持我的啊！”

 

“我只是希望他能支持我而已……”

 

绿谷デク更深地埋着头，轟郷勝己看不清他脸上的表情，但他能听到一颗颗咸水滚落在拉面汤里的声音，破坏了汤本来的味道。

 

轟郷勝己点的猪排和饭好了，味增汤也刚好被解决了。现在轟郷勝己的饭桌上还有一碗吃完的拉面和味增汤，一碗辣泡饭，一份猪排还有一个哭得肩膀一耸一耸还憋着不出声的国中生。

 

一只成年人的手，轻轻放在了绿谷デク乱糟糟的卷毛上，温柔地揉两下，像安抚一只受惊吓的小动物。绿谷デク终于抬起了头，一块新鲜的猪排被夹到了自己面前。

 

“点多了，给你吃吧，就当我请客了。”

 

“我说，一个屁都不懂的臭小鬼的话也能让你哭得眼睛都红了？”

 

绿谷デク别过头，擦擦有点涩的眼睛，不打算食眼前的嗟来之食。

 

“十年后的职业英雄爆心地的支持，我想，会比折寺中学的轟郷勝己要有分量多了吧？”

 

“无个性主义的个人职业英雄，绿谷デク。”

 

轟郷勝己一个人解决了掉了辣泡饭，只能说还是以前的味道好吃。至于那份猪排，则被咔嚓咔擦大口解决了，绿谷デク的嘴角有多了几粒脆皮，还混着咸眼泪的味道。

 

“谢谢，爆心地先生。”

 

得到那孩子的感谢，还真是问心有愧啊。

 

（三）

绿谷デク觉得二十五岁的轟郷勝己是个老妈子。

 

自己答应了这一周的个性研讨课都逃出来，找小胜先生，本来以为可以多了解职业英雄的工作，但没想到每次都要被认真检查脖子上有没有伤口，有没有和别人打架，任何和轟郷相处还要被各种唠叨，像个担心孩子早恋的老妈一样。

 

“最好别让我见到我自己！不然我肯定揍他一顿，害现在的我追人追得那么辛苦。”

 

？？？

 

绿谷デク听不懂，不过似乎小胜先生不想和轟郷见面，那就不告诉轟郷小胜先生的存在就行了。

 

“如果那个小王八蛋叫你去澡堂泡澡，不准去！听见了没有？”

 

“知道了……我们好久没去钱汤了啊。”

 

“什么废弃的器材室或者更衣室谈话之类的，都不要去！听见了没有？！！”

 

“我们学校没有废弃的器材室。”

 

“没废弃的也不行！！！你他妈敢去我就打断你的腿！”

 

“知道了！”

 

“デク你最好学校厕所也别去了！太危险了！！！”

 

“太过分了吧！”绿谷デク气得差点吐血，“厕所怎么可能不去上？”

 

“我这是为你好！我可是过来人！谁知道那个臭小子什么时候会动歪心思？！！”

 

“大不了就和轟郷他打一架啊，还能多严重？”绿谷朝空气挥舞着拳头，表示自己一点也不担心被人的偷袭。

 

可是深知一切的成年人轟郷勝己担心，这是他待在这条时间线的最后一天了，今天傍晚个性就要解除了，他要想尽办法减小绿谷和自己发生限制级事件的可能性。最恼火的是，他还不能告诉绿谷，国中的自己想做什么。

 

“小胜先生！过来看我用枪打可乐罐！”绿谷在一块石头上摆了一排空的可乐罐，打算练习一圈枪法。

 

“那你把可乐罐头当成国中的我的头，他要是敢掐你脖子用绳子绑你，你就一枪一个爆头！”轟郷勝己一本正经地对自己的头提出杀意。

 

绿谷デク听到这句话，憋笑得胃疼，本来可以打中的罐子都打偏了，老妈子轟郷勝己皱着眉头走上前说亲自教他枪法。

 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈不要！我自己练！小胜先生你是受虐狂吗？为什么希望我打爆国中的你的头啊？”

 

“还有，轟郷才不会用绳子绑我啦~”

 

轟郷勝己嘴上反驳那个臭小子才不是我，心里又纠结得不得了，国中的轟郷能对着澡堂子里デク的青涩裸*体流鼻血，职业英雄的爆心地也会对着已经成人挺拔的绿谷，露出小臂的那一片雪白想到半夜。

 

“听我的话就对了！那个小子满脑子想的什么，我最清楚了！离他远点你才不会吃亏。”

 

“小胜先生真烦人。”

 

嫌我烦人？！！我靠！

 

等你被你幼驯染掐着脖子，按在墙角扒掉校服要把你操哭的时候，最好别哭着怪我没提前告诉你……好吧，我好像还真没告诉他。

轟郷勝己陷入了纠结又矛盾的情绪，现在的デク对自己已经相当信任了，但也是建立在自己是愿意支持他的大人，可以信赖的职业英雄这点上。如果告诉他：

 

“嘿，小デク，我当年可是对你抱有强烈的性*欲哦~现在啊？当然也有。”

 

感觉自己的形象瞬间就要变成一个变态色老头了啊！！！

 

轟郷勝己盘坐地上，一个人烦躁地思考，时不时抓一下扎手的榴莲脑袋，瞪一眼没心没肺的潜在受害者。绿谷デク专心地瞄准可乐罐子，准备“一枪爆头”。

 

其实教学楼的天台可以看得很远，包括他们现在的位置，一双更加年轻的血红色的眼睛正死死地盯着他的猎物和旁边的守卫。

 

（四）

 

吵了一架后，绿谷デク和自己的关系就变得有点僵，十五岁的轟郷勝己，也想着要找个机会和自己要强得不得了的幼驯染和解。

 

逃了个性研讨课去找绿谷，本来也挺无聊又不记入偏差值，轟郷勝己觉得这个决定理所当然。绿谷デク从来不上这节课，那个古板的授课老师也不是很待见无个性。这节课去找绿谷道歉和解是最合适的，不会有人打扰。

 

在学校里找了一圈，没有找到绿谷。轟郷勝己想着干脆去天台抽个烟，说不定能等到绿谷从校墙翻回来。绿谷デク讨厌不良少年喝酒抽烟（不包括打架，因为绿谷自己也打），自己也就好久没抽过烟了，其实他还蛮享受烟雾缭绕的气味。

 

天边的那片云真像只兔子，绿谷デク也像只兔子，胆子还很大，性子也野，一副不知天高地厚的样子上窜下跳。哪天被野兽一口吃了都不知道，轟郷勝己在自己吐出的烟雾中眯缝着眼，承认自己对幼驯染的捕食欲望，他想咬住绿谷デク的脖子，把他关进自己准备的笼子里，只要时机成熟。

 

沙地边站着的那颗树也有点像绿谷……唉不对，那就是绿谷，还在跑，真有活力啊，跑去那么远的地方。嗯？他旁边那个刺猬头是谁？穿得好土。

 

少年时期的轟郷勝己视力很好，距离有些远，虽然无关不清楚，但他一眼还是就看出绿谷デク旁边那个男人不是本校的人，目测还挺高，感觉应该是个快三十岁的老男人。

 

什么鬼？！！绿谷デク为什么要跑到校外去见一个老男人？他妈的！！！

 

轟郷勝己一边用力踩灭脚底的烟头，一边恶狠狠地诅咒那个敢拱他白菜的男人，这种年龄的大叔有什么好，肯定过两年就*痿了。难道绿谷他很缺钱吗？那也用不着出卖灵魂啊！

 

啧，等着被别的家伙下手的话，还不如先发制人。

 

 

午休时间绿谷デク带了便当在教室吃，轟郷勝己终于找到机会，可以和他单独谈谈了，顺便搞清楚上午和绿谷在一起的男人是谁。

 

“绿谷，你的饭团可以给我吃吗。”

 

“嗯，拿去吧。”

 

绿谷デク看起来心情很好，可能刚刚和小胜先生一起聊天的关系，没有意识到现在和自己说话的是还在冷战期的轟郷，自然而然地把友善的态度带了过来。

 

得到允许，轟郷勝己也就毫不客气地抓起就放进嘴里，嘴里啃着紫菜包饭团，眼睛却死死盯着绿谷デク嘴角的米粒，这家伙吃相真差，之后一定要好好纠正过来。

 

“上午和你在一起的那个男人是谁？”

 

绿谷デク被饭团噎到喉咙，狠狠拍了几下胸口才咽下去。

 

“咳咳……咳，你看见他了？”

 

轟郷他居然没认出来吗，绿谷デク想，还是不告诉他了，小胜先生傍晚就走了，他们八成也不会再见面了吧？

 

“一个远方亲戚，我带他参观附近。”

 

“参观了一周？我看到你这周几乎每天都去见他。”

“我家族比较热情好客……”绿谷デク不安得咽了口口水，他不擅长说谎，神情很不自然，不敢看轟郷的眼睛，而且轟郷的眼神让他浑身不舒服，好像自己做错了什么一样。

 

“好吧，我知道了。”

 

唉？没有再穷追不舍，看来相信了，绿谷デク着实松了一口气，有些奇怪，轟郷怎么知道自己每天都去找小胜先生的？

 

“上次的事情我和你吵架，是我的不对，今天傍晚可以到天台来一趟吗？我有话和你说~”

 

轟郷勝己笑着，绿谷デク好久没看到他这样笑了，看来他们今天心情都很好。

 

“好啊~要不我带上去吃吧？！”

 

“还是先吃完再来吧，你嘴角都还有米粒。”

 

绿谷デク擦完嘴角的饭，继续解决便当里的食物，轟郷直接离开教室，应该是去天台了。饭尽茶饱，收好便当盒，绿谷突然想起另一个轟郷勝己提醒他的事情――不要去废弃的器材室和更衣室还有……厕所？

 

所以，天台应该就没关系了吧？

 

（五）

 

“轟郷，我过来了哦！”绿谷爬完两层楼梯，推开了天台的铁门，轟郷勝己就站在铁丝防护网边，指着下面――

 

“绿谷，你过来看看，楼下那个人是不是你说的那个亲戚？”

 

“什么？小胜先生居然过来了吗？”

 

什么恶心的称呼，叫的那么亲密，啧。轟郷勝己暗自咋舌，对绿谷对那个陌生人的热情态度感到心里发堵，感觉属于自己的东西被人挖走了一大块，恨不得撕毁什么东西来填补空缺。

 

“没有人啊，轟郷你看错了吧？”

 

转过头，绿谷デク看到身后的轟郷正在把唯一的出入口上锁，不安的预感瞬间笼罩了天台，绿谷往后退一步，可严密的铁丝网挡住了他身后的路。

 

“轟郷……你在做什么？”

 

没有回应绿谷的话，轟郷用手臂推了推门，似乎在检查是否锁牢。

 

“马上就要回去了……别开这种玩笑。”绿谷デク担心轟郷勝己是打算要和自己打一架，那样的哈，可能两个人得双双去医务室，实在要打的话，那就速战速决吧。

 

“要打架的话，那就来吧，反正不管你说什么，我都不会放弃的！”

 

哈？说什么你都不会放弃和那个家伙交往？轟郷勝己觉得气血上涌，青筋直跳，又因为绿谷对他人产生坚定情感而有一丝挫败，挫败很快有堆积成了强烈的占有欲与摧毁撕碎的冲动。

 

区区一个无个性，在我身下哭就好了，你的眼泪我会照单全收的，为什么要对着别人笑得那么丑

 

轟郷勝己一瞬间失心疯了一样向绿谷デク扑了过去，速度很快，像只敏捷的豹，做好远程防守的绿谷デク猝不及防，一下被压倒在地上，真的是压，轟郷勝己就像是用尽全身的重量压制绿谷，想把嵌进地板里一样，绿谷デク觉得胸口发闷，喘气都困难。

 

“咳……哈啊……”

 

轟郷勝己的眼睛好像更红了，魔怔一般，像带毒的钩子挂住猎物，绿谷デク想跑，轟郷的样子让他害怕，他觉得自己下一秒要被身上的人剥皮吃了。

 

绿谷デク没有被剥皮，但衣服被轟郷勝己用力地扯开了，扣子还被扯掉了几颗，白皙光滑的皮肤连着好看的脖颈一起暴露在嗜血的野兽面前。轟郷勝己继续扒开白色的衬衫，就和剥开水果的果皮一样，渴望新鲜甜美的果肉和汁水。

 

“看来那个人还蛮‘温柔’的，都没在你身上留什么痕迹。”轟郷勝己审视着眼前的干净肉体，发出一声满意的轻笑。

 

…………说什么？

 

直到轟郷勝己的舌尖舔上了胸前的小凸起，舔舐后还绕圈打转，引起身体一阵酥麻和不适感，绿谷デク才开始拼命推开轟郷趴在自己胸前的脸，又被狠狠钳制住双手，光凭轟郷一只手就让他动弹不得，绿谷デク从来不知道自己幼驯染原来有这么大力气。

 

“轟郷勝己！从我身上滚开啊！！！”

 

这句话由绿谷デク嗓子用力嘶吼，可惜气息不足，破了音，显得没什么气势。轟郷勝己看着绿谷瞪得老大的眼睛，因为情绪激动，眼眶里的泪水摇摇欲坠，发红的鼻尖也轻轻抖动，一副故作凶狠的样子其实半点威慑力也没有，很容易让人把他视作弱者的那一边。

 

“难道是因为你喜欢更成熟稳重的类型，所以我就不可以吗？”

 

轟郷勝己伸手去抚摸那只有半边雀斑的的脸颊，露出很不甘心的难过表情，不甘心下潜藏着凶戾和兴奋。

 

“什……么？”

 

轻轻抚摸绿谷脸颊的手，顺着脖子往下，感受到颈动脉蓬勃的生命力，又脆弱得不堪一击。轟郷沉下眼睛，手上突然用力，掐紧了绿谷的脖子，力道足以阻隔空气，令人坠入窒息。

 

就只有这么一下，就放松了。

 

感受到瞬间死亡威胁的绿谷デク，心率变得飞快，面色发白后瞬间转为潮红，明明应该觉得身体发烫的，可他却觉得浑身血液都冷了，好像轟郷手指的触感还停留在脖子上，死死地扼住他的喉咙。

 

今天的夕阳离教学楼很近，红光开始洒在天台的地板上，洒在绿谷デク开合喘气的嘴唇上，也许在微弱地吐字，是轟郷勝己没见过的妆容，忍不住用手指轻轻抚摸染了那夕阳的唇瓣。

 

好看，奄奄一息的绿谷真的好好看

这么好看，居然是可以剥开吃掉的

 

真是太好了……

 

弯下腰，想用舌头撬开紧闭的牙关，果然遭到了坚决的抵抗。轟郷勝己听不到绿谷稀碎的求饶声，只是这种程度，解渴都不够啊。抓住了口腔中躲藏瑟缩的舌头，软软小小的，就像它的主人一样可爱，还想更深入，要让绿谷デク清楚他是在被谁侵犯。

 

“唔、唔……嗯呜呜……”

 

稍微放开了因为缺氧满脸通红的绿谷，因为渴望空气而眼睛变得湿漉漉的，看起来很可怜。轟郷勝己只想着快点进入快一步，抓住绿谷デク松垮挂着校裤的小腿，抬起向两边分开，隔着衣服揉搓被包裹着的臀肉，本来安静的双腿因为轟郷这个举动，像上岸的鱼一样，垂死挣扎，反抗不公正的的命运。

 

“不要不要！好可怕……求你住手，轟郷你疯了！！！”

 

半边身子几乎被悬空，和私密处被窥视的不安让绿谷デク恐惧得快要哭出来了，手在粗糙的水泥板上乱抓，沁血的疼从指尖神经传来，细细密密的汗液在两人身体的间隙混合。无助的手指抓住了身上人的衣袖，挣扎着恳求怜悯。

 

“轟郷！轟郷！”

 

“我不是女孩子！求你不要这么对我！”

 

“那个时候你明明说过你会支持我的……”

 

“会疼、会疼……不要、不”

 

“小胜先生、小胜先生……唔”

 

身上的人始终无动于衷，只是静静地看着绿谷デク泪流满面地抓住自己的衣袖，从小声的啜泣到崩溃地放声大哭，轟郷勝己抚摸那背脊优美的曲线，从下往上，一直摸到耳后稍长的卷发，残忍的动作并没有因为耳边撕心裂肺的哭泣而停止。

 

轟郷勝己给奄奄一息的绿谷盖上大件的外套后，靠在门边，想从口袋摸一只烟，发现只剩下包装盒。绿谷在睡梦中还不安地发抖，也可能是因为牵扯到伤口而表情痛苦，黑色外套覆盖的身体现在应该是一片青紫，还有一些干掉的白色液体，也许还混杂着鲜血，轟郷自己都不敢仔细地看，只是几种简单的颜色就可以把一块干净的画布弄得一团糟。

 

轟郷勝己看着绿谷手背上还渗血的牙印，忘记了他是什么时候开始不肯出声的。是绿谷被自己压在地上扯掉裤子的时候？还是被摔到铁丝网格边来第二次的时候？不重要了……

 

横抱起轻得像只兔子的绿谷，用外套只裹好上半身，光是垂下的小腿和赤脚也足够令人遐想，更不要提惨不忍睹的大腿根部。轟郷打开锁住已久的门，替他保守住不可告人的秘密的门。

 

门内飘来一阵呛人的烟味，轟郷觉得这气味相当熟悉，因为，个性便利，他从来不用打火机点烟，所以烟会伴随一股硝酸甘油的味道。轟郷看到一个高大的男人站在楼梯转角，不知道是不是因为光线的原因，轮廓模糊，除了那双黑暗中的红眼睛。

 

“国中的外套太短了，デク的下半身都没遮住。用我的风衣吧。”

 

“你是谁？”

 

“小胜先生。”

 

男人抖掉烟头灰，把完全灭掉的烟头扔进垃圾桶里，指了指轟郷怀里的人。

 

“他的小胜先生。”


End file.
